fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
KotLC Reacts!
_ _ _ _ Keeper of The Lost Cities Reacts by me and my friends Lorelei, Vehd, Aqua, Pineapple, and Amethyst. Please suggest what the characters should react to! Thank you, and I hope you like them! Warning: Flashback spoilers! Disclaimer: The first few chapters were written before Flashback came out. This is also on fanfiction.net After the first chapter, once we get one review ish thing, we'll post another. For the second, once we get two, etc. Authors Note: I am not Shannon Messenger, so I do not own Sophie, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Keefe, Tam, Linh, Sandor, Grizel, Ro, etc. I similarly do not own Lorelei, Vehd, Aqua, Amethyst, KeeperLostCity, Derp, or Pineapple, because they are real people, and they are my co-writers. I will give credit to them at the beginning of each React. The only character that I own is Charlotte, who is myself. I hope that you, as my readers, can all know and remember that some of these reacts have uncharacteristic parts. This is not a real book, this is only a Fan Fiction, but please please please do not copy my and my friends’ work. Also, I will most likely post irregularly, because my friends and I all need to approve before the stories go online. You may notice that some of my friends have very strange names, and that is because they have decided that they would like to stay anonymous. I hope that you can all know that some of these reacts have uncharacteristic parts. Thank you, Charlotte O CATS KOTLC, and all my friends! Minecraft Usernames By: Charlotte, Lorelei, Vehd and Amethyst KeeperLostCity: Hey guys, let’s jump right in! Some available MC usernames are Linhsong, Tamsong, and BianaVacker! Pineapple: I think you should all be pineapple-related things. Linh: Why would people use my name? Is it okay if my brother can take Tamsong? Because my name is Linh Song, can I have Linhsong? Unless anyone else wants it, of course. Tam: Ugh. I don’t want Tamsong, Linh! Linh: Why? Tam: I want Kingofdarkness. Duh. Linh: I am questioning the world right now. Keefe: It fits him. Biana: Hm, I either want BianaVacker or MakeupQueen. What do you think? Sophie: *transmits to Fitz* Why is she so obsessed with makeup? Fitz: Not sure. It must come from my mom. Keefe: I call KeefeIsTheAwesomeLordOfEverything! Or maybe Keefe_Is_The_Awesome _Lord_Of_Everything. Wait no! LordKeefe! *keeps mumbling to himself while everyone else ignores him* Charlotte, Lorelei, and Aqua: *share a look* Charlotte: Um, I just have to point something out real quick. Can I? Linh: Sure you can. What is it? Charlotte: This is the Keeper Crew! I’ve always wanted to meet you guys. Sophie: Aw, that’s sweet. Dex: Who’s your favorite? Lorelei: Sophie, of course! Sophie: Aw, thanks! Charlotte, Amethyst, and Aqua: Linh is the BEST! Linh: *blushes* Thanks, I’d be happy to hang out with you sometime! Charlotte, Amethyst, and Aqua: *smile as wide as possible* YES! Pineapple: *totally hiding massive excitement* Sophie’s pretty cool. KeeperLostCity: DEX IS MY FAVORITE! #DEXONACOVER2019 but also, Biana’s pretty awesome too! Amethyst: I agree, KeeperLostCity. Biana is great! Dex: Yessss! Someone likes me! Biana: Omigosh! Maybe without Enhancing, I can make humans invisible! Can I try it on someone? Amethyst: Um, yeah! Me! Biana: *grabs Amethyst’s hand and they both disappear* Keefe: *suddenly stops mumbling* Am I, Lord Keefe, anyone’s favorite? Lorelei: Actually, you’re my littlest brother’s favorite, even though he knows nothing about you. Not even about when you went to join the NEVERSEEN! Everyone: *gasps* Lorelei: He literally only chose his favorite picture and it turned out to be you. Keefe: *murmurs* I wish I was an Inflictor. Sophie: *puts hand on Keefe’s shoulder* You are one of my favorites! Everyone other than Sophie and Keefe: *gags* KeeperLostCity: It’s okay, Keefe. I like you too! Keefe: *brightens* Really? KeeperLostCity: No. I hate you. Amethyst’s disembodied voice: OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO COOL!!!!! BIANA TOUCHED ME!! I’M INVISIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Derp: *flaps arms around, trying to find Biana and Amethyst* Tam: Wait a moment, how do you know so much about us? What’s my ability? Charlotte: Shade, and we will tell you in a few reacts. Elves: *gasp!* Dex: Hang on. What’s Minecraft? Derp: We’ll cover that soon. Fitz: So, what are your usernames? *mumbles to himself* Whatever a username is. KeeperLostCity: KeeperLostCity! Sophie: *mumbles* What does that mean? Charlotte: Cuddlyfishy! Amethyst’s disembodied voice: BookGirl! But I only use Creative. Lorelei: Yeah, creative is the best! I think the iPad I use it is one of my brothers' names. Guess who set that one up. Charlotte: Hahahahahahahaha! Amethyst’s disembodied voice: I think that was too many hahaha’s. Biana: You have more than one brother? I’m sorry. Dex: *sniffs* You were never sorry for me. Lorelei: So anyway, Minecraft is a building game where you use blocks to, um, build stuff. It’s super simple but really fun. Keefe: Borrrrr-ing! Humans: *gasp!* Amethyst’s disembodied voice: You must not insult Minecraft! Keefe: Well, it sounds boring. Humans: *double gasp!* Nooooo! Vehd: Keefe, I will kill you if you if you talk about Minecraft like that. Amethyst’s disembodied voice: *to Keefe* I think he’s plotting to kill you anyway. Keefe: Yeah. I got that. Derp: You know some people play Minecraft for a living. Dex: I really want to play! KeeperLostCity: *hands over her tablet* DEX YOU ARE AMAZING!!!!! Can you sign it when you’re done playing? Dex: *ignores her* Hey, what’s this name above my head? Charlotte: It’s your username/Gamertag, duh. KeeperLostCity: DON’T BE MEAN TO DEX!!!!! Dex: Whoa, sorry. I didn’t mean to aggravate you. Vehd: Can I blow something up????? Lorelei: You peeps are really way too weird. Vehd: Never say that or you will face the consequences!!!!!! Lorelei: I thought you wanted to be weird. Aqua: Yeah, that’s a compliment. Vehd: Oh, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!! Amethyst’s disembodied voice: Vehd, yous has terrible grammerses. Vehd: I DON’T CARE!!!!!! Keefe: Yeesh. Vehd: DON’T YEESH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *to humans* Can I kill Keefe? PLEEEEASE! Aqua: We will not be murdering anyone today. *coughs* VEHD! Vehd: Ok, ugg! Amethyst’s disembodied voice: Be nice!! Pineapple: He’s a pessimist. Vehd: I’M A PESSIMIST!!!! Dex: Double huh? Pineapple: A pessimist is someone who is more negative than positive. Aqua: I give up. Amethyst and Biana: *appear across the room* Sophie: can we actually play now?? Elves: YESSSSSS!!! Humans: Fine. *give elves spare computers that they had brought with them* Derp: MINECRAFT IS AWESOME!!!!!!! *to the tune of “Everything is Awesome”* MINECRAFT IS COOL WHEN YOU’RE ACTUALLY GOOD AT IT — Aqua: *winces* Derp, please... Derp: Aww, okay. KeeperLostCity and Amethyst: *rapidly building things* Amethyst: So, we just built Havenfield, and Rimeshire is almost done… Sophie: YOU built Havenfield? And Rimeshire isn’t completed? Dex: *is very confused* Amethyst: Yeah. Biana: So you’re an elf!?! And you didn’t tell us!?! KeeperLostCity: She meant in Minecraft. Biana: Oh. Vehd: LOOK WHAT I BUILT!!!! *shows everyone a button* *clicks button* *world explodes* Tam: Cool! Linh: But the cute little pig!! Mount Rushmore By: Lorelei and Charlotte Everyone: *stares at the picture* Lorelei: *in a teachery way* So today we’ll be learning about Mount Rushmore, where four of America’s presidents— Fitz: Oh! I know these guys! Biana: Sure you do. Fitz: No, really! Who were they...oh yeah, that’s right, there was some guy—I think that one—*points* named Gorgey Wash-a-ton — *Everyone suppresses laughter* Fitz: *sees them* And Hammy Linkem, right? *Everyone but Linh and Fitz falls onto the floor laughing* Linh: It wasn’t that funny. *Glaring at them* Tam: Linh and Wonderboy, sitting in a—hahahaha!!!! *dies laughing* Linh: Tam is scary when he laughs. *Fitz leaves before it can get any worse* KeeperLostCity: Where are Amethyst, Biana, Derp, and Dex? Lorelei: Derp and Dex decided to go hang out elsewhere for this react, but I’m not sure where Amethyst and Biana are. KeeperLostCity: Okay. Aqua: Wait, hold on. Did Tam just die?!?!?!? Elwin: *runs in and checks Tam’s pulse* Nah, he’s fine. Everyone but Keefe: Okay, phew! Keefe: Aww, dang it. Linh: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?! *starts water-bombing Keefe* Keefe: *runs away* Linh: *chases after him* Aqua: *to Charlotte* Should we go get her? Charlotte: Yup.*sprints away with Aqua* Elwin: *drags unconscious Tam away* *Vehd follows* Sophie: Where’d everyone go? Pineapple: I dunno, wanna play Base Quest? Biana and Amethyst: *appear and scare everyone* Amethyst: Yeah! Us versus you guys! Sophie and Lorelei: Sure. Sophie: There are five Elves, sorry, Elves and Humans, so maybe I could Ref? I’m a Telepath. Lorelei: Sure! *the room is deserted* *Dex and Derp walk in holding a lightsaber* Dex: ...and so I rerouted the circuitry... Derp: *barely understanding a word he’s saying* Um, yeah, right. Cool. That makes total sense. Can I try the lightsaber now? Please? Dex: Okay, but be careful. *hands it to Derp* Derp: Where did everyone go? I thought they were reacting to something again today. Dex: Not sure. Dex and Derp: Eh, who cares. Derp: Let’s do this! *cool lightsaber sound effects* *Star Wars theme song* Keefe: *runs in* Cut that out! I said, stop the music! *music stops* Thank you. Now play Batman! *Batman music* Nananana Batman — *Linh, Charlotte and Aqua run in* Linh: *water-bombing Keefe* Take that! And that! And that! Derp: *slashes at the air wildly with lightsaber* Vehd and Tam: *walk in from healing center* Uhhh… Dex: *Builds random gadget* Tadaaa! *Sophie, Biana, KeeperLostCity, Lorelei and Pineapple walk into the room* Lorelei *totally ignoring lightsaber slashing and water bombs*: Base quest is so cool! I still think it’s crazy that we won. Biana: With the ‘no abilities’ rule, elves aren’t that different from humans. Dex: Hey, we should show the humans light leaping! Everyone except Dex: *stops fighting* Yeah!!! Everyone: *leaps away* *appears in random meadow somewhere* Humans: Cool! KeeperLostCity: Where the heck are we, anyway? Elves: I dunno. Pineapple: Hey Sophie, can you bring us to Havenfield so we can teleport? Derp: That would be sooo awesome! Can we? Can we? Sophie: Sure! *leaps away with humans* Everyone: *arrives at Havenfield* Aqua: OMG!!! I want to see the verminion and Iggy and Verdi and meet Grady and Edaline and… yaaaaayyyy!!!!!!!! Amethyst: Let’s do that first! *humans agree* Okay, where to first? ~Hours of Havenfield time later~ Everyone: *is laying down on Sophie’s bed* KeeperLostCity: Wasn’t there something specific that we came here to do? Fitz: Oh yeah! We were going to teleport! Keefe: I’m toooo tiiiiiired. Sophie: Well, toooo bad, party pooper. I’m going with the humans. Charlotte: *quotes Amy* Do you mean that in a bad way? Because it kind of sounds like you do. Sophie: That’s funny, my sister said that once. Humans: We know! Sophie: Huh? How would you know that? Aqua: We’ll explain later. Sophie: Okay, let’s go! *pulls them all out the door* 'Board Games' By: Charlotte and Lorelei Elves: *light leap into the room holding a panicking human’s hand* Sophie: Wow, humans are really easy to leap! Amethyst: Is that a compliment? Because if so: BIANA JUST COMPLIMENTED ME!!!!! *starts fangirling* KeeperLostCity: Thanks, Biana! That was super cool! Fitz: Nice concentration, Pineapple! Tam, Charlotte, Linh, and Aqua: *appear holding each other’s hands in a square* Charlotte: Thanks, Tam and Linh! Aqua: You have great concentration! Linh: *blushes* Thanks! Vehd: *jerks his hand away from Keefe and slaps him in the face* I didn’t even feel you helping me concentrate! Sophie: Really, Keefe? Keefe: N-no! I helped him! Sophie: Let me check. Fitz: Let’s go Cognate power on him! Keefe: Nooo! ~246 agonizing seconds later~ Amethyst: Vehd’s fading! Fitz: *points at Keefe* You have been accused of almost letting Vehd fade! Pineapple: AAAHH! PINEAPPLES!!! Cabinet: What? Charlotte: *tries to poke Vehd but partly goes through him* Vehd: Hey! *tries to swat Charlotte’s hand away but fails* Dex: I’m calling Elwin! Vehd: Why didn’t I get to go with someone else? Anyone is better than Keefe!!!!! ~73 more agonizing seconds later~ Elwin: I’ve got Fade Fuel. Dex, is it possible to make this work for a Human? Dex: I think so. *leaps to Rimeshire* Aqua: Vehd! Are you going to be okay? Vehd: I don’t know! Linh: *hits Keefe with water so many times, he flies out of the room* Keefe: AAAH!!!!!!! WHY DO ALL THE REACTS HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!?!?!?!?! Pineapple: This is barely the middle. Ro: *catches Keefe and walks into the room* Um, what is going on?!? Keefe: *sees Linh* HIDE ME! Linh: Ummmm… Ro: Never mind, I probably don’t want to know. Amethyst: Anyway, when in the world are we actually going to start playing board games? Biana: I’m not sure, but maybe we could start after Linh is done killing Keefe’s will to do everything. Keefe: MY WILL TO DO EVERYTHING SHALL NEVER BE DESTROYED!!!!!! Cabinet: Okay… ~30 minutes later~ Keefe: Sophie! Save… m-my whatever-you-were-saying! Please! I can’t think! Sophie: Keefe, I thought it couldn’t be destroyed? Ro: *whispers* Snark alert! Sophie: *death glares Ro* Pineapple: BOARD GAMES TIME!!!!! Aqua: No, not yet. Cabinet: Vehd’s back! Elwin: Vehd has been saved! Thanks, Dex. KeeperLostCity: *pokes Vehd* Is he asleep? Elwin: I put him under sedatives because the Fade Fuel was having problems. He should be fine in an hour or so. Amethyst: I brought a game called Monopoly. Biana: Oh, that sounds… fun, I guess. Keefe: *annoyingly accurately mimics her* That sounds fun! I volunteer to play for the rest of the day! Everyone: Ugh, Keefe! Keefe: *mimics everyone* Ugh, Keefe! Grady: *Walks in* Don’t… annoy… MY DAUGHTER! *makes Keefe slap himself repeatedly* Ro: *whispers* Oh, so this is the guy that burned that other dude’s hand off! Cooooool. Sophie: Uh, Dad? We’re kind of in the middle of something… *Grady doesn’t stop* Mooooooom!!! Edaline: *running in* Yes, dear—oh. I see. *pulls Grady away* Oh, and here’s for Keefe if you need it. *conjures a roll of Duct Tape* Humans: Whoa. Sophie: Thanks, Mom! *tapes Keefe’s mouth shut* Keefe: Mmmfooo! Fitz: Keefe, don’t curse in front of the humans! KeeperLostCity: Wow, you guys are weirder than us. Aqua: Really? REALLY?! Amethyst: I DECLARE A WEIRD-OFF! Fitz: *transmits to Sophie* Is this, like, a normal human thing? Sophie: Nope. They’re just weird. ~An hour later~ Vehd: Wha- what’s happening? Charlotte: VEHD’S AWAKE!!!!!!!!! Aqua: ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?! Cabinet: You started to fade- Vehd: I know. Cabinet: -then Elwin sedated you because the fade fuel was working strangely. You don’t look faded anymore! Keefe: Awwww… Everyone: SO YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE?!?!!?! Keefe: Well, Vehd hates me… Humans: *surround him* Keefe: I’m not staying here for the anger storm, so… bye! *leaps away* Biana: Let’s actually play some board games now. Everyone: YAY! *everyone plays board games* ~10 hours later~ Cabinet: Wow, I’m tired. That was really fun! Fitz: I wish elves had board games! Elves: Agreed.� Category:Fanfiction Category:Funny Category:Future Category:Elves React Category:Charlotte O CATS KOTLC